Chris Outterridge
Christopher "Chris" Outterridge is Justice Officer Ranger 1 (or just Ranger 1), the Red Ranger of the Justice Rangers. Briefly transformed into a woman by Peafoul, Chris was renamed Christine Outterridge. Character History A member of the Global Special Police Organization, Chris Outteridge was assigned as part of a three-member tactical unit established to counter the Goonlocks. On their night shift, the three officers were sent to shut down the illegal game store of Goonlock Monster Hornitoad, only to be beaten by the notorious gentleman thieves, the Shade Rangers. On the following day, the Tactical Unit were alerted by accountant robot Jove to a Goonlock incursion at the Pier, which coincided with their receiving of the Rival Morphers, devices provided to counter the Goonlock, by Agent Adams. Confronting the Goonlock whom they found engaged in a fight with the Shade Rangers, the three GSPO officers, intending to arrest all parties, used the Rival Morphers to morph into the Justice Rangers, with Chris becoming Justice Officer Ranger 1. In the ensuing battle, Catscratcher took his leave as the two teams fought, with the Shade Rangers eventually taking off in their enlarged FighterZords, with the Red Shade Ranger's Red FighterZord successfully eluding Justice Officer Ranger 1's TriggerZord 1. Once Catscratcher returned to wreak havoc, the Shade Rangers reclaimed his Fantome Collection piece & were content to leave him to the Justice Rangers, but when he was revived & enlarged, they boarded their FighterZords to face him. Assisted by the StrikerZord, a sentient piece of the Fantome Collection which initially appeared on the Justice Rangers' side, the Shade Rangers found that they could use its power to combine their FighterZords into the Shadow Strike Megazord, allowing them to destroy the Goonlock Monster once & for all. Taking their new weapon back home to the Fantome Mansion, the three thieves were met by the Tactical Unit officers. Oblivious to the thieves' identities, the officers intended to eat at the restaurant but were called away before they could order. Confronting Slugger, the Justice Rangers were again met with the Shade Rangers, with the situation being further complicated when Justice Officer Ranger 2 lost his Rival Morpher to the Blue Shade Ranger before being immobilized by Slugger's adhesive while his Morpher was retrieved by Ranger 3, allowing the Goonlock to getaway. While Chris scolded Hector for incompetence, Adams suggested that he make up for it as an anonymous eyewitness pointed the GSPO to a Studio. Unbeknownst to the Justice Rangers, they had been used as bait by the Shade Rangers, who moved to acquire the Auric Stone as the police officers were all incapacitated upon entering the studio. However, Hector proved his worth by freeing himself & his team who, catching up with the Goonlock, were met by the StrikerZord, which used its power to combine their TriggerZords into the Justice Strike Megazord for the first time, allowing them to destroy the enlarged Slugger, at which point they were ejected as the StrikerZord took its leave. Their work for the day done, the GSPO officers resumed their dinner date at the restaurant. Battle Royale Personality Chris is a passionate police officer who takes his job as a cop seriously. He's also hot-blooded as he's usually angry (mainly because of either the Shade Rangers or Hector's laid-back demeanors), to the point that Hector told Chris that he had a scary face. This, however, has not stopped him from quietly backing down in front of a suddenly burning Hector. Unlike Hector & Tracy, who have a rather optimistic & indifferent view on the Shade Rangers respectively, Chris is very pessimistic & negative towards them, only seeing them as thieves & nothing more, despite them also fighting the Goonlocks. However, after hearing first-hand of the Red Shade Ranger's motives to become a phantom thief, Chris became determined to unmask the latter. This seemingly hasn't changed the fact he is very hostile towards him. Chris can give compliments if someone does their best. He can prioritize defeating Goonlocks first & protecting citizens safety to uphold peace for them. Chris holds a fondness for children & tries to do his best to put them at ease, naturally smiling while doing so. However, it has been quoted by Tracy that children don't necessarily like him back. Chris's motivation to become a police officer stems from his childhood. He was annoyed by the fact there was a criminal in a park making everyone scared, so he armed himself to catch the culprit. That's when a police officer manages to convince him to leave a criminal to the police & successfully apprehend the criminal to maintain public safety, which moved Chris. This results in him being unable to yield even when he's in grave situations. This is shown explicitly when he gets badly poisoned by Lurchin's trap, but he was still able to find the Trigger CraneZord, defeat a giant Bailpaca, & push through until succumbing to the poison. When he was bed-ridden, he continued to fight Lurchin upon hearing that the Goonlock is still on the loose, & finally defeats him with the help of his comrades. Even Arthur can't help but admire his resolve & determination as part of the Global Police. However, due to his mission-stricken attitude, Chris became somewhat lacking in common sense. He also admits that he is awkward when he's with a woman that is a possible love interest, much to Abigail & Hector's annoyance. He is not completely heartless, as seen when Hector was depressed in the aftermath of the fight with Chickedoom fight, he went with the StrikerZord's comment of him losing weight in the ordeal to somewhat cheer Hector up. Still not yet discovering the Red Shade Ranger's identity, Chris starts to vaguely trust the thief even after admitting to Adams that he has "given away" a Zord to the Red Shade Ranger (in reality, it was intentionally stolen by the Red Shade Ranger) to finish off the enlarged Stinker, in which he responds that it is a good decision. But it still takes a lot of effort to talk him into working with the Shade Rangers, the subject of which, he can be completely unreasonable to an extent for extreme measures to be taken for an agreement. Upon dueling with Ezra "Deuce" Emile, who wants the Justice Rangers to work with the Shade Rangers, Chris learns from Deuce about the true purpose of the Shade Rangers, to retrieve the remaining pieces of the Fantome Collection to restore their loved ones, leaving him to wonder about the thieves. This prompts Chris & the Justice Rangers to discover more about the Shade Rangers by researching about the loved ones of the thieves. In special cases, he won't show hesitation in teaming up with the thieves. Chris later finds out the real identities of the Shade Rangers, which ironically proven true by Don Tyranno. Despite this, he & the Justice Rangers help the gentleman thieves to battle the Goonlocks, claiming this as a special case, as a way to make up for letting his anger blind him from figuring it out before to assist. After the defeat & the arrest of Don Tyranno, Chris is surprised & relieved about the return of the Shade Rangers. However, he questions Arthur & the others whether they are still thieves after having their loved ones back. Not being satisfied by his reply, he gains a rivalry (now a friendly one) towards Arthur during their last encounter against the remaining Goonlocks. Upon meeting with Brent Hawkins (Red Guardian Ranger), Chris initially refuses to fight against his predecessor out of his respect, but he proceeds to fight him. However, Chris's wish is for a peaceful world, in which Brent calls a truce with him. Justice Officer Ranger 1 |-|♀= Arsenal *Rival Morpher Zords *TriggerZord 1 *Trigger BikeZord *Cyclone FighterZord (Temporarily) *Crane & Drill TriggerZords *Trigger SplashZord (stolen by the Red Shade Ranger) Attacks *'Biker Suppression Shot': Justice Officer Ranger 1 fires an energy blast in the shape of a wheel with the Trigger BikeZord. - Striker Mode= When combined into the Justice Strike Megazord, the Rangers need to access Striker Mode to operate it. Arsenal Zords *TriggerZord 1 - Fusion Justice Ranger= The Fusion Justice Ranger is a fusion form created by the trio of Justice Rangers combining their powers through the use of the StrikerZord. Arsenal *Rival Morpher Zords *StrikerZord Attacks *'Fusion Strike': Using the Rival Morpher combined with the StrikerZord, the Fusion Justice Ranger fires a supercharged golden blast of energy at the target to destroy it. This blast is so energetic it tends to flash the entire area with a golden light explosion. - Justice Boost= By inserting the Trigger CraneZord into the Rival Morpher, Ranger 1 can summon the Crane & Drill TriggerZords as weapons. Arsenal *Trigger CraneZord *Trigger DrillZord Zords *Crane & Drill TriggerZords Attacks - Splash= By inserting the Trigger SplashZord into the Rival Morpher, Ranger 1 can summon a fire extinguisher as his right forearm. Arsenal *Fire Extinguisher Zords *Trigger SplashZord }} - Ranger 1 w/ Camping Bag= - Super Justice Officer Ranger 1= Super Justice Officer Ranger 1 is Ranger 1's powered up form via the Siren StrikerZord. Arsenal *Rival Morpher Zords *TriggerZord 1 *Siren StrikerZord }} Legendary Ranger Devices Notes *Justice Officer Ranger 1 is the second Red Ranger to be designated numerically after Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1. **He has the same numerical designation as Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1. *So far Chris is the only Justice Ranger who hasn't piloted any X TrainZords. *Likewise, he is the only core Justice Ranger to ever open Goonlock monsters' safes using FighterZords during the series run. See Also * - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Justice Rangers Category:Brigade-Theme PR Rangers Category:Non-Color Names Category:Leader Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Male Category:PR Power Archetype